See From My View
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: America and England a livly pair of Father/Son and Big Brother/Little Brother. I made this story in there old freindship. They are struggling with their old memories and their future now. I hope you like and don't cry to much. Rated T because I am paranoided. You can think of it as UKUS or USUK, I don't care. (In truth I think it as Brotherly Love.). ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1 America's POV

**I Own Nothing**

**Chapter 1**

**America's POV**

I never thought that it was that resone. Why he never wanted me to leave him. How could I be so uncaring? England, I wish I could tell you how sorry I am.

**World Meeting**

I walked quietly into the room, for the first time I was late. When I got in everyone was staring at me was I that noticable? I smiled my gaze passing over everyone then stopped on England. I stopped smiling and walked to my seat.

"Sorry I'm late," I said as loud as I could, trying to act like myself. Everyone stared at me and smiled with a nod. Today was Independence Day for me, the day I won against him. I sometimes ask myself was this suppose to happen?

"Well," said France with a worried tone.

"Are you going to start the meeting?" he asked, I looked down trying to push away thoughs thoughts. Then a hand touched my shoulder, I looked up to see England staring at me.

I felt tears try to surface in my eyes. I looked at him and gave a weak smile.

"You okay?" he asked, which made everyone suprised. Normaly on this day England stayed away from me. I nodded slightly, everyone could see I wasn't myself.

"I'm fine," I muttered, but in truth I wanted to cry my eyes out and say how sorry I am. But I couldn't gulp down my pride enough to make the words.

"Well how about we take a break." suggested Japan, I mumbled a okay as everyone disbanded. I got up and walked over to a spot in the floor. I closed my eyes and sighed lightly. England was the only brother I ever had. He acted like a father to me, is it possible for America himself to hate Independence Day?

The one guy who cared about me, was now the one person I couldn't stand. A tear fell and I whimpered quietly as they fell slowly. Now I know that this is a mistake I must live with, forever.

**My First Hetalia Story! What ya think three of my freinds cried at this story :,(. Read Reveiw Whatever. Untill next time later.**


	2. Chapter 2 England's POV

**I Own Nothing**

**Chapter 2**

**England's POV**

Why must there be a meeting on this rechied day? The day I lost my dear brother to freedom. He could have been so much more with me. But, he had to see the new world. I should have never let him go. Sometimes I ask myself would it have been different if he stayed with me?

**World Meeting**

I sat there staring out the window, why was America so late? he usally is never this late. A car pulled up to the building. I scoffed and looked away, he proble was celebrating. The door opened lightly and a seemingly depressed America stepped in. He gave a weak smile and gazed at all of us stopping saddly on me. He sat down in his chair, some yelled out 'are we going to start the meeting?'. America nodded, but didn't say anything. It pained me to see him so depressed that it got the better of me.

I layed a gental hand on his shoulder, after walking up to him.

"You okay?" I asked, his eyes shone with curiosty. Almost like when he was a kid, it almost made me smile stupidly. He nodded, but still was quiet, Japan shifted, my gusse is he could feel America's dread like I could. He suggest a break, that everyone agreed to.

America walked to a place in shadows and sat down. I felt so worried, where was the loud mouth brat today of all days. Tears stung at me eyes, my brother was upset about something.

I don't know if it was my imagenation or whatever. But I could have sworn I heared him whimper, as he balled up. Legs pushed against his chest, head covered, and tears that hit the floor.

**Chapter 2 finished, it will go back and farth bettween POV's. Read Reveiw Whatever. Until Next time LATER!**


	3. Chapter 3 America's POV

**I Own Nothing**

**Chapter 3**

**America's POV**

So far today is just suckish, and I'm the USA and today is Independence Day. I feel so empty, without his its so dark. With him, I can never see the light. We fight so much, and now sitting in my Emo Corner I need his comforting song. Oh god in heven please help me understand why.

the tears just wouldn't stop; where was he when I needed him the most? I saw out of the corner of my England and France fighting. I snickered a bit, watching them go at it. England still seems to make me smile.

I go tup slowly walked over to him. He smiled and straiting out his posture and acting all fancy. I giggled stiffly and coughed lightly. I looked into hsi green eyes tha ti used to look up to. he seemed confused, so I started the conversation.

"Listen," I started he was suprised at my tone.

"I was wonderen if you..." I couldn't find the words to say waht I wanted to.

Just as they started to coem out. Two arms warpped around my arms and a warm embrace made me shocked. England, the guy who hated me, was now hugging me.

An odd feeling washed over me, as he pulled ack and cleared his throat. Then walking away, lewaving me and France with disbeliveing faces. But, at the same time i was smiling on the inside. He still thinks of me and my feelings.

**Chapter 3 Finished, my freinds didn't responed for this one :(. Read Reveiw Whatever. Until next time LATER!**


	4. Chapter 4 England's POV

**I Own Nothing**

**Chapter 4**

**England's POV**

Yes me and France were fighting again, whatever. Apparently he wants me to 'hang out' with America. I hate that bloody pervert, I mean yes I would like ot talk wiht him but... Would he reget my conseren and love?

I saw America get up and walk over to me, better make myself presentable. I stood up and looked into his blue eyes. He began to talk after the quietness.

"Listen," like I'm not, please tell em whats wrong. He shifted and sucked in a breath of air.

" I was wondering if you..." please just say it, don't stop please. I couldn't take it, a flash of the younger boy periced my heart. I pulled him into a warm brotherly embrace. Memories flooded bac to me, of when he was younger. Such a cute boy.

But, I had to remember he was older now. I let go and dust myself off as if he fell. I know France was staring at me and so was America. Oh God it apined me to turn around and walk away.

My heart screamed at me to tell him the truth. But I couldn't, I wouldn't. Please let him know how much I 't want to be alone with my guilty toughts.

America, my little brother. I care about you so much. But, it's hard to come up with the words to say...

_I'm Sorry_

**Chapter 4 finished, what ya think? Read Review Whatever. Until next time LATER!**


	5. Chapter 5 America's POV

**I Own Nothing**

**Chapter 5**

**America's POV**

My eyes were wide as England ust walked away from a hug. I let my eyes droop and went back to my corner. I sat down an looked up to see a boy, he looked just like me. Only in a army wear outfit. Then I relised that it was me, only from the past.

"He cared about you, ou hould have finished the sentence.". His eyes were so lifeless and scary. They periced right into my soul.

"I couldn't what if he regets me?" I asked myself. He just cocked his head and sighed.

"Would that be so bad; at least you would know the truth.". I couldn't find the words to say anything back. He was right, but I am not strong. I'm just a coward I can't even find the words to retort back. Let alone tell England how much I care.

"Alright," I told him, he didn't show any expression change.

"I'll talk to him." I looked up he wasn't there. A smile hit my face and I looked around. I got up and dust myself off. England was talking with his 'Imaginary' friends again.

I flet a starnge twich like htey were real also. I blinked and hesetaited to go over there.

"Try and see from his view." said my younger self in my ear. I nodded with a strong slef esstem and walked over to England with a smile.

_I knew he would want to talk to me._

**Chapter 5 done, whew I have too much free time in school! Read Review Whatever. Until next time LATER!**


	6. Chapter 6 England's POV

**Chapter 6**

**England's POV**

I was down, and hurt; nothing seemed to help the fact that I was feeling guilty. My friends tried to help me by cheering me up. However, it wasn't enough. I needed my brother with me now.

I want him, th eosund of his laughter, the feel of his hand grasping mine. Now that he is all grown up he is more father away the every before. I could feel tears try to rise up. I wiped them away and sniffled with a sigh.

My friends were sad, they just could feel my depression. A light hand touched my shoulder, I turned to see America's old friend. He could never get over the fact that America left us.

I nodded to him, he jsut looked away. In always saw him trying to get America's attention. But his hand only passed through his shoulder. Sad really.

Then as I turned to where he was sitting, he was walking over to me. I didn't think anything of it; he proble just wanted to call me crazy. I put my head under my knees and felt like the dead.

_Well if he did want to hang out, you could show him that magic is real. _I smiled at the thought, that was true. America could be mine again, he could learn form me and be my little brother. I grinned darkly, Alfred Freedom Jones would maybe be called Alfred Kirkland by me again.

He was walking over to me, I smiled with the word "Doom" all around me. America would be mine again. I will show him what was real to me. All he has to do is accept me once more as his borther.

**England and Magic, Oh crap! Chapter 6 finished. Read Review Whatever. Until next time LATER!**


End file.
